13 Doors
by CallistoLensherr2319
Summary: Nixod and Xenen are members 14 and 15 of Organization . Two cousins who were at one point inseperable, soon have to face the realities of the Organization. Sides will be chosen, and a bond that's thicker than anything else in this world will be tested.
1. Chapter 1

_New story! So I had a conversation with my cousin one day and we tried to figure out how life would be if we were in Organization 13. I've hence realized that it would be awesome. So the new characters will be the original organization members, minus Xion, and the new Organization members Xenen and Nixod. Xenen is a mage and Nixod is able to read people's minds and fight using telekinesis. Welcome to 13 Doors._

Chapter 1: Their Story

-Nixod-

It's always been me and Xenen. When we were kids, we were always together. So it would make sense that when we became nobodies we would still stick together. I'm Nixod. Before that my name was Doni. Xenen is my best friends and cousin. Her name was Nene. We lived in Radiant Garden. Growing up, we were babysat by Cloud often. He was always our friend. Something changed though.

One day a storm of darkness came to us. Cloud went to go fight the creatures and left us in a closet. Yet the creatures found us. They attacked us. We woke up hours later, but we weren't in our bodies anymore. I was taller, had shaggy, light brown hair with black streaks in it. My eyes were silver and I could hear the thoughts of those around me. In addition to that, I could make things around me move.

Xenen looked pretty much the same. She was taller, her hair was still spiked in an emo fashion, she was still wearing her wire rimmed glasses, and her eyes were still brown. She held in her hand a staff, which we soon found out enabled her to use magic.

"Doni, what happened to us? What happened to you?" She asked with fear in her voice. I didn't have any answer to give her. We couldn't show our parents what had become of us. I turned to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Nene, we have to run. Pack your clothes, and whatever else you may need. We can't let our parents see us like this. That's if they're even alive. I promise I'll protect you and keep you safe. But as of now, we are all we have." With that we packed and left in my gummi ship. As we traveled we saw many worlds were being devoured. We finally found one far enough away that it was nowhere near close to the others. We landed outside of it and walked toward what seemed to be a train station. The sign above us happily displayed "Welcome to Twilight Town." I looked towards my younger cousin and pulled her closer to my side.

"It's ok Nene, we're gonna be safe now." I stated as I rubbed her head.

-Xenen-

Xenen cared for me. For days he wouldn't leave my side. We slept in an abandoned cave in another district of Twilight Town. When he did leave my side it was only to catch some fish. When he went to go get fish, I stayed behind and practiced magic with my staff. So far I knew how to produce thunder spells and make fire. But everyday we spent in this new land, the sadder I got. I wanted my family. I wanted to go home. I didn't want to be this, this thing that could use magic this way. I was afraid of what I became. Doni tried his best to make sure I had what I needed, but it wasn't enough. I loved him; he was like a big brother to me now. But watching him not know what had happened to us was scary to me. He was the bravest person I knew, but at night he would stay up and stare into the stars with the most hurt and pained look on his face. We had to find a way to make it out alive.

After a few weeks in the cave, I noticed something odd. A man with red hair dressed in a long black robe began to visit our cave. Whenever he did, Doni and I would retreat farther into the cave. However one day he followed us.

"You have nothing to be afraid of. I won't hurt you. My boss and friends would like to help you. See, we're just like you. Those without hearts. We would like to give you a home, a place to stay and work and learn about yourselves." He said to us. I looked to Doni; he smiled at me and nodded his head.

"Who are you?" I asked, slightly afraid. The man smiled, turned around to us and put two fingers to his temple.

"The name's Axel, got it memorized?"

-Nixod-

Wherever Axel took us, it was amazing. He took us to place called The World That Never was. We met with Axel's boss Xemnas. He gave us our new names, a room for us to share together, and our own set of robes. He assigned us to Axel's squad, which consisted of Xenen, Axel, Roxas, and I. We were Organization 13's newest members, Nixod and Xenen.

_Well there we have it, the first chapter of 13 Doors. R and R._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Nixod and Larxene

-Nixod-

From the moment I saw that bitch I knew I wouldn't like her. Her bright yellow hair, her wanna-be fairy hairstyle, her thunder kunai, pretty much everything in general about Larxene disgusted me. Her thoughts were even worse. It was clear to me from day one that she was only there to look out for herself. She was selfish, and if killing all of us would help her in her goal of attaining a heart, she would do it without a second thought. I could care less what she would do to me, but if she ever laid a finger on Xenen there would be hell to pay. No one would ever hurt my cousin.

On a chilly dull morning Xenen, Axel, Roxas and I proceeded to head back to Twilight Town. We were going to collect data on the heartless. I looked over to Xenen and saw her smiling. She and Roxas were eating Sea Salt Ice Cream. She had really taken a liking to him. Whenever Roxas went somewhere, Xenen was easily welcomed. I wish I had that relationship with someone in the Organization. As nice as Axel was, I didn't feel too welcomed by him, nor was I willing to venture into his mind. I had no desire to find out the thoughts he had about Roxas. Although they denied it, Xenen had first hand information that Axel and Roxas were starting a relationship.

"Nixod, are you ok?" Axel asked. I stared blankly, blinked a couple of times and looked towards the clock tower.

"Well are you?" I nodded my head. Truth be told, I felt alone. Xenen had Roxas now, who did I have?

-Xenen-

Nixod seemed to be so off lately. I tried to reach out to him but he shrugged me off. I stared after him as he and Axel walked ahead of us. Roxas gently placed his hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be ok Xen. They're just the same, you know? Whenever Axel starts thinking he shuts down in the exact same way. Just give him time and he'll come around. Now let's go get those heartless." I smiled and chased after my friend.

We sat atop the clock tower. Nixod sat with a notepad in his hands, back towards the rest of us. Axel stood against the wall monitoring our progress. Roxas and I sat at the defense if the heartless tried to attack us. After a few minutes, one appeared. It was a Big Body. Axel frowned slightly. Big Body heartless' are not indigenous to Twilight Town. Roxas and I looked at each other and then Axel, but he signaled for us to stay put. After a few more minutes someone else surfaced. It was none other than Malificent's lapdog, Pete. He was leading a small army of heartless. We looked to Axel again, but this time he nodded. Roxas and I jumped from our perches atop the clock tower and proceeded to fight the heartless.

Roxas and I laughed as we fought our way closer and closer to Pete. He didn't even seem to notice that we were closing in on him. After we defeated all of the heartless Nixod and Axel joined us.

"Don't take another step big tubby tubby!" Roxas yelled. Pete turned around, realized that all of the heartless were gone and tried to run. Nixod extended his hand and pulled it back sharply. Pete was yanked back towards us.

"I don't believe you were excused. Now dish, why in the hell are you and the heartless here?" Axel asked with a menacing gleam in his eyes. Pete looked back and forth between Axel and Nixod and began to cry.

"Ok ok ok, I'll tell you. Malificent is looking for something; a powerful sorcerer who lacks a heart. She said that the sorcerer was here and that we should use the heartless to capture them."

Nixod looked away at how pitiful Pete had become. Axel turned to Nixod and must have thought something towards him, because after Nixod nodded Axel let Pete go with a warning about getting in our way. Roxas and I laughed as Nixod opened a portal. Soon we were back at our castle as Larxene, Saix, and Demyx were waiting for us.

"Hey there Axel! We've been waiting for ya! How bout a handshake?" Demyx said with eager eyes. Axel laughed and moved forward. As Demyx outstretched his hand I clearly saw he had a buzzer attached to his palm, I thought about saying something, but I decided it would be funny to watch Axel suffer. Axel unknowingly grabbed Demyx's hand and was delivered a sturdy shock. Demyx ran away laughing and hid behind Saix. Axel growled as Roxas and I laughed.

"That's enough you two. Axel how was your mission?" Saix asked with a slight smile on his face.

"Well the heartless are changing worlds. And it seems they are being led by Pete. Nixod did a pretty good job of taking notes. And Xenen took on Pete and delivered a finishing blow. However we let him go. And that idiot Malificent is looking for a sorcerer who lacks a heart and it was in Twilight Town. Other than that, just the same old story."

"Hey I helped!" Roxas yelled. I rubbed his head and then we began to laugh again.

"I don't care how well she did; I guarantee you that bitch couldn't beat me!" Larxene said with a snarled lip.

The entire room went silent. Saix and Demyx looked at each other and began to back away. Roxas and Axel were trying to keep Nixod at bay, but it was obvious that he would soon break free.

"I don't have a problem with you. I don't want any trouble, but do not disrespect me; I haven't done a thing to you." I stated. Before I could say another word Larxene had slapped me to the ground and I slid across the room.

-Nixod-

I lost it. The moment she hit Xenen I lost all control I ever had. I hopped over Axel and run full force at her. She tried to kick me away but I quickly moved her aside so she kicked air. I brought my fists together and swung as if hitting a ball with a golf club and she flew into the wall across the room. She tried to pull out her thunder kunai but I quickly yanked them away from her. I held her in place, charged at her and kicked her in the chest. I clapped my hands together again and swung them 360 degrees. As I did that a pale red ball sealed around Larxene, and as I swung my hands the ball was bounced against the floor and launching higher. I repeated the movement two more times and as I did the ball was launched higher and higher and I rose higher as well. When we were about 100 feet up in the air I slowly pulled my hands apart and as I did telekinetic energy hit Larxene, still inside of the ball. I brought my hands crashing down and as I did the ball disappeared and Larxene was slammed into the ground.

"You two! My office! Now!" a harsh voiced yelled at as. I turned to see Marluxia holding his scythe and glowering at Larxene and me. I grudgingly followed, making sure to walk a few steps behind Larxene at all times. When we reached Marluxia's office, I sat in a seat farthest away from Larxene.

"I won't tolerate your insolence anymore Larxene. Your poisonous attitude is going to ruin my entire plan. If I have to say something to you again, I promise you that you will regret it. Now get out!" Larxene stared at Marluxia for a few more seconds, and then quickly left the room.

"I'm ever so sorry about that Nixod. She….is a special case. I don't even know why we have her around. Now I would like to talk to you. Within the Organization, we have two teams; the Alpha team and the Beta team. The Alpha team is led by Xemnas and consists of Xigbar, Xaldin, Luxord, Demyx, Axel, Roxas, and Saix. The Beta team is led by myself and consists of Larxene, Lexaeus, Zexion, Vexen, and sometimes Axel. Now, what the rest of the Organization does not know is that the Beta team has plans to overthrow Xemnas. We are not pleased with the way that Xemnas is moving. We want hearts as well, but Xemnas is moving far to slow. What I'm offering you is a chance to be a part of the change. How would you, number XIV, like to become the newest member of the Beta team?" I stared and thought about it. If I did, what would happen to Xenen? Could she join me? And if she couldn't, then what?

"I think…. I'll have to think about it. I'll have an answer for you soon enough." I got out of the chair and as I did, Marluxia uttered 3 words that almost sent chills up my spine.

"We'll be waiting."

_Well there's chapter 2. Longer than usual, but I like it. It's nice. Anyway, R and R please._


	3. Chapter 3

_Mmmmmmmk! So just as a fore-warning, Beast will be very, VERY OOC. And lemon will be involved. So prepare for YAOI and more. XD_

Chapter 3: You're Beautiful in My Eyes

-Nixod-

Today Axel assigned Roxas, Xenen, and I to procure a subject for Vexen to try a new method of getting us a heart. Basically, if we take a princess of heart, the energy her heart possesses could be enough to give at least 3 of us hearts. Our first attempt would be Belle, which had us heading to Beast's Castle. I opened a portal for my teammates and after about a minute we were outside a wrought iron gate housing a huge castle. Xenen automatically reached out for Roxas, who welcomingly embraced and consoled her. My eyes narrowed and I stared ahead again. After thinking for a couple of minutes I decided to proceed through the gates. I pushed them open and proceeded to the front door. After deliberating for a few seconds more I proceeded to open the door. I walked in to the main hall and stopped and stared at a statue of a prince. He was charming and very attractive, but had claw marks down the face.

Suddenly a furry humanoid beast sprung down the stairs and roared at us.

"Who the hell are you people? And why are you in my house? And you, you with the blonde hair! You're tracking mud on the fucking carpet! What the fuck is fucking wrong with you?" Roxas and Xenen looked at each other and fell over laughing. I looked at Beast with a raised eyebrow. How on earth did a prince learn to speak like a commoner in the streets of a ghetto?

"Step aside you mangy dog!" I lifted my hand and swiped it to the left. Beast was lifted into the air and thrown out of a window. I told Xenen and Roxas to stay here in case he woke up and proceeded to walk up the stairs. I knew where I was going because nobodies can feel hearts and their presences. The closer I got to Belle, the stronger I could feel her heart. I telekinetically pulled the doors open with such force that they flew off the hinges. Belle was cowering in a corner and looked at me with such fear in her eyes that I almost felt bad for her. Keyword being almost. I stared deep within her eyes and started to psychically put her to sleep. When she was out, I picked her up and hurried down the stairs. When I got back, my comrades were where I left them and appeared to be unharmed. I opened a portal back to the castle and when we returned, I headed straight to Vexen's lab.

"Here's the girl Vexen. Beast tried to interfere but I quickly took care of him. I hope your experiment goes well." I slumped Belle on the floor and looked down to see if she was damaged in any way. When I saw that she wasn't, I left the lab. I proceeded to find Xenen. I looked in our various lounges, our bedroom, Roxas' room, Axel's room, and the library. Just as I was ready to give up, I found her, yet again, with Roxas.

"Hey Xen. What are you up to?" Xenen and Roxas stopped, looked at each other and looked back at me.

"Well, Roxas and I were headed out to a movie." My eyes shifted to Roxas and then back to Xenen. I forced a smile.

"Ok. Have fun with that." Roxas started to say something along the lines of you can come too, but I walked off to fast to catch it fully. Not that I cared anyway. Xenen had made her choice. She wanted Roxas as her friend and not me. So, where did that leave me? I had no one now. I wanted to run, run hard and fast and away from the world but that wouldn't do me any good. She would only worry, and as much as I hated her at the moment, I didn't want her to worry about anything. So instead I wandered the castle. I sat in the library for a bit and read books for hours on end. After finishing The Iliad, Zexion entered the room, and not wanting to be bothered by anyone I quickly took off. So once again I was wandering.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see the rose red cheeks and smiling face of Marluxia.

"Hello there young one. I trust that all is going well?" I looked down at my hands I started to twirl my thumbs.

"Well, not exactly." Marluxia gently rubbed my shoulder, lifted my head, and smiled at me.

"I'm headed to my garden. You can come with me if you like, talk about some things." I started to follow grudgingly, thinking he wanted to talk to me about joining the beta team again. Truth be told I hadn't given any thought to it and I would rather he didn't know that. To my surprise he handed me a shovel and a pot with flowers in it and told me to start digging. We planted about 50 different types of flowers before we decided to take a break.

"So, what's going on? You don't seem to be too happy around here. Is there anything I can do to make your tenure with us more pleasurable?" I stared forward for a few seconds and then turned to Marluxia. His eyes were brimming with concern, and oddly enough I felt comfortable enough to talk to him.

"It's Xenen. Ever since we got here all she does is talk about Roxas. Roxas this, Roxas that. Her entire life is now revolving around Roxas. It's like I don't even matter anymore. And she's all that have. It's always been that way. She and I have never had other friends except each other. We share a birthday, a house, we even used to wear each others clothes when my parents found out I was gay. And now that she's moving on, I don't know what to do anymore. I don't have anyone." I talked and talked for what seemed like hours and Marluxia listened.

Suddenly I felt an arm wrap around me as he pulled me into a hug. I was shocked at first and then let myself hug him back. He lifted my head once more and kissed me. Again, I was shocked but then relaxed into it and soon I was kissing him back. He kissed a trail from my lips down to my neck, which he bit gently. I moaned as his teeth sunk into my skin. I held his head close and faint trails of rose and lilies could be smelt coming off of him. His hands explored my body and removed my jacket. He then gently kissed me again, all the while undressing himself and I. I felt his hands roam across my chest and the next thing I knew he was taking my member inside of his mouth. I moaned in shock and ecstasy. His hands caressed me all over, until he wrested them on my hips, pulling me deeper into him. He pulled me out of his mouth and turned me over, then whispered in my ear 'I'll be gentle, I promise.' Then I felt him pushing himself inside me. I screamed a bit from the pain, and he stopped and massaged my hips. "Just breathe, I promise I won't hurt you." When I became accustomed to having him inside me, he began pushing again, but this time it was softer and much gentler. I gasped as I realized just how nice this felt. Marluxia smiled and wrested his hands on top of mine and began to move faster, all the while constantly kissing me. He moaned and then I felt a warm liquid filling me, just as I spilled my seed upon the dirt in the garden. He slowly pulled out of me and held me close to him.

"You're not alone Nixod. I'll be here for you now. You're never going to feel alone here again, I promise." I closed my eyes and let the beauty of the moment wash over me. When I next opened my eyes the sun was setting. I turned to look for Marluxia and saw a glimmer of his hair in the pond next to his garden. I walked over to the creek and dove in. I swam to where he was and he smiled.

"Hello there sleepy head. I didn't want to wake you or to leave you too far away from me. I realized how dirty I was and decided to bathe here in the pond. I'm glad you're awake now. Let's get you cleaned up." He once again wrapped his arms around me and began to take handfuls of water and rinse my skin with them. I leaned into his embrace and relaxed against him.

My eyes perked up as I realized someone was thinking really loudly.

"Where in the hell is Marluxia? He's supposed to be in charge here! Someone find him now!" The though belonged to Xemnas,

"Xemnas is looking for you, and by the sounds of it, he ain't too happy." Marluxia and I jumped out of the pond and made our clothes look as clean as possible. We ran back inside and heard Xemnas screaming.

"Marluxia! Where in the hell were you? We just had a situation and you weren't here to deal with that! Give me one good reason I shouldn't fire you on the spot."

In a calm, collected voice Marluxia replied "I was out back in the garden training with Nixod. Now, what is this situation you so speak of?" Xemnas' face straightened as he realized that he overreacted. He cleared his throat and turned to look at Xenen and Roxas. Xenen was huddling into Roxas and he had his arms wrapped around her. My eyebrow rose slightly.

"Well, Marluxia, while Roxas and Xenen were at the movies, someone tried to kidnap Xenen."

_Bum Bum Bum! The plot thickens. Also, just cuz I'm curios, if you like the couple of Nixod and Marluxia please let me know. If not let me know as well. Just don't try and give me your own couples. This is my story and normally I wouldn't put Marluxia with anyone but Vexen, but for the sake of the story it must be done. Anyway, R and R please. _


End file.
